Gajevy Love Fest 2016 and other One-Shots
by KonekoKat7
Summary: A series of one-shots following Gajevy Love Fest 2016 & other one-shots in the future. Already posted- Piercings (rated T), No Panties (rated T): Levy loses a bet and ends up spending the day with Gajeel with no panties. First Time (rated M): Levy and Gajeel find comfort in each other in the face of war. Wet Dream (rated mildly M): A wet Levy haunts Gajeel's dreams.
1. Warm-up Prompt: No Panties

**This is a day late but I just had so much fun writing it and took extra time editing it! For those unfamiliar with Gajevy Love Fest, it's a week dedicated to the mature side of Gajeel and Levy's relationship, and usually takes place in August. The warm-up prompt was August 12th and the whole week is August 22nd-28th. You can find more info on .com. I will be posting all of my prompts as chapters here, and will let you guys know if there is more mature content in the AU up here. This one I'm rating T because there's only slight language and suggestive themes. It's pretty mild, but I don't know if my other prompts will have lemons yet or not. I'm working on them though and can't wait to share them!**

Warm-up Prompt: No Panties (August 12th)

"Hurry Lu-chan!" The bookworm pounded on the front door, which promptly opened to reveal her blonde friend with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Hmm hm hm hmmmm!" Lucy swung the door back closed after mumbling unknown words and rushed off to the bathroom to finish getting ready while Levy helped herself to some tea in the kitchen. She continued her scouting of the room to make sure a certain pink-haired dragon slayer was absent this particular morning.

"I thought you'd be ready, you're usually at the guild by this time." Her finger dipped in the tea, testing it before she brought the cup to her mouth as she leaned on the counter while Lucy approached.

"Gomenasai, Levy. Natsu usually wakes me up but I wanted to make sure he wasn't here this morning when you came over. Now then, drop em' and you better not be wearing two." The celestial mage's evil grin made Levy shiver as her panties hit the floor and she pulled her dress tight against her bottom half so that the lack of a panty-line was clearly shown to her friend.

"Sooo who all knows this is happening today…?" Levy looked down at the ground as she continued to spin around until her friend gave a satisfied nod, to which the bluenette released her dress and smoothed it back out against her legs.

"Only Cana and Mirajane. That'll teach em' not to make ridiculous bets with me regarding Natsu again." Lucy held up a fist, smiling victoriously. _I don't think she quite remembers how it all went down. Then again neither do I!_

The entire guild got a little wild two nights ago when everyone had returned after the Grand Magic Games to their new (rather, old) and improved guild hall. Levy was ranting to the girls about Gajeel and his confusing behavior, when the script mage found herself caught up in the betting/daring games that were going on, which, in turn, led to the three of them betting Levy that if she were to perform a seemingly innocent yet provocative action in front of the iron dragon slayer, he would stare right at her ass and show an obvious attraction to her. Most likely attributed to the amount of alcohol being consumed that night, Levy found herself strutting across the room to the restroom to prove the other three women wrong. She made sure to spend a good five minutes in the restroom before waltzing back out and "accidentally" dropping her glasses off the side of her purse. The alcohol was blamed again for her pink cheeks and her a new wave of confidence. Channelling her inner goddess, she slowly bent over until she could feel the hem of her dress slide up to touch the bottom of her butt, and lingered for a moment before returning to a standing position. As she was returning her glasses to their spot, her eyes caught sight of a smirking yet shocked Pantherlily and a red-faced Gajeel, who quickly disappeared as she made her way back over to the girls, trying to hide her smile. The hint of said smile quickly faded as Lucy dished out her punishment for denying them; no panties. Cana and Mirajane were quick to agree, and they allowed a day in between so that Levy could go do a job with Jet and Droy and then have an excuse to stay in town the next day.

"You can pick these up later today and I'll make sure Natsu's not here then too." Lucy held open a drawer where Levy could hide her undergarment and she reluctantly dropped them in.

"I can't believe I have to do this. You better not be scheming something else behind my back!" She pointed her finger in Lucy's face to get her point across.

"Calm down Levy-chan! It's not like we ran around the guild tellling everyone you'd be panty-less today, and we definitely don't want you pulling a Wendy and tripping either!" The blonde mage waved her hands in front of her face in defeat and pulled Levy's finger back down.

"Well let's hurry and get this day over with then. I'll be watching you!" The bluenette made eyes at Lucy and the two girls walked out the apartment and into the streets of Magnolia. Her agonizing day began as soon as she stepped outside into the windy morning breeze. The entire walk to the guild was spent with Levy's hands plastered to the sides of her legs and she gripped the edges of her dress to avoid the billowing caused by the wind. She breathed a sigh of relief and stretched her arms out as they finally walked into Fairy Tail.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy's voices were the first thing Levy heard as she made her way to a table.

"No jobs today, guys. I'm staying and working in the library. You can head out if you want to, though, there's no need for you to stay with me." She smiled brightly, silently begging them to just leave her alone for the day.

"You heard her, so scram. Shrimp's with me today." A gruff voice sounded out and she felt a familiar weight on the top of her head as Jet and Droy sulked away from her table. _Oh no, not today. This is Lucy, it's gotta be her messing with me. This is my real punishment._

"Heyyy Gajeel, you know you don't really have to go with me to the library I mean it's just a regular day, regular things happening, nothing to make a big deal out of." She pushed his arm off her head, and the large man moved to sit across from the script mage as she fiddled with her hands, looking around to find any speck of blonde in the guild hall.

"I know something's up but I won't ask. Besides, I owe ya one for the iron you gave me to help with healing up from the fight with the dragons." The dragon slayer glanced sideways and Levy realized the familiar little black cat was missing.

"It really was no problem, I've told you before I'm always available to provide you with it if you really need it, especially in battle. Where's Lily by the way?" Levy jumped at any chance to help him, enjoying her time spent with the Iron Dragon Slayer. She also knew that she was the go to person for providing a pick-me-up meal for the dragon slayers before, after, and during battles. Though she always played hard-to-get with Gajeel since he was always teasing her. _There's no harm in a little playful banter, even if it's almost everyday, right?_

"Oh, Blondie and Salamander's cat asked him to go with em' somewhere, but that's when she told me you'd probably need some help in the library today and were trying to ditch tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee." Mirajane had brought them both breakfast as they sat and talked, although Gajeel's food was gone in an instant while Levy was taking her time on her plate. _I was trying to ditch everyone, actually. Ohhh, I'll get you for this Lucy Heartfilia, mark my words._

* * *

"Hey, Gajeel, can you give me a hand with this ladder?" In the end Levy couldn't say no to him, and here she was, alone with the one man she wanted to avoid the most today in the library beneath the guild hall, with no panties on.

"Ya want me to hold it while you climb up?" Gajeel set down the ladder where she pointed and she turned around to pick up the pile of books that went up on the shelves she had to climb to.

"No! I mean, no it's fine. I do this all the time, it's not a big deal." She bit her lip nervously. The bluenette didn't mean to yell at first but if Gajeel stood holding the ladder he was sure to see up her dress, although she kind of wished he would look. _Wait, what am I thinking? I can't be thinking dirty thoughts right now, I have work to do and no panties is my punishment, not my time to mess around with Gajeel._

"Well don't blame me if you fall on your ass… But are you okay, shorty? Ya seem really off today." Her gaze found the ground and out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand grab one of the books out of her arms. "Hey, you read this one yet?" She glanced over at the book in the dragon slayer's large hands. It was nice seeing this side of Gajeel. He only ever dropped his tough guy act around her, Juvia, and Pantherlily. The S-class games really brought the two closer and allowed her to see that he wasn't as much of a muscle-brain as she thought. She wasn't really sure if that's when she started to see him as more than a friend to her. The incident with Laxus really opened her up to actually becoming friends with him, and she had always acknowledged him as an attractive man after that.

"No, why?" Levy reached over and turned the cover towards her, confirming that it was a book she hadn't yet read.

"Would ya look at that, I've read a book the bookworm hasn't read yet." Gajeel smirked down at her and she puffed her cheeks.

"Just because I'm here all the time doesn't mean I've read every book ever. What's it about anyways? And when did you start reading books?" The script mage began making her way up the ladder with the other 3 books she had, leaving the other one with him. She couldn't fight back her grin as she passed shelf after shelf, knowing full well what was about to happen. Something in her had clicked after he mocked her and she was about to show him that two can play this game.

"Oh, just an adventure story. Some pirates and treasure and all that shit. I decided to give it a go cause of you actually. Wondered what was so great about reading and had Juvia help me pick one out before we left for Crocus. I'm surprised it survived the dragon attacks, but… butt…. b-but…" Levy placed the books in their spots as she listened to Gajeel's sputtering. As innocent as can be, she made her way back down the ladder, making sure to give her hips a swing on the way down.

"But what, Gajeel?" Her feet hit the ground and she spun to the tall, black haired man who had obviously just taken notice of her lack of underwear. She stared him straight in the eyes as he tried to calm his flushing face and regain composure.

"Just trying to say it was good, dammit." With a _tch_ , he glanced sideways, breaking eye contact with the script mage. Not done with her game, she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his that were holding onto the book.

"Then I guess I'll have to give it a go, huh? I'm going to grab something to eat. See you later?" Levy made sure to make her fingers slide along his as she slipped the novel out of his grip, gave him a small smirk, and spun on her heel to leave the library. As soon as she reached the staircase her facade broke and she fanned the book in her face. _I can't believe I just did that! And he did look! Maybe this punishment wasn't as bad as I thought it would be... But i'm still getting back at Lucy for setting me up like this!_ She continued up the steps, trying to calm her blushing face before she re-entered the guild hall.

"Fuck… " The flustered man stood frozen to his spot, aware of the tight feeling in his pants and a strong desire to pull the bookworm back and regain control of her little game. "Looks like the rest of the day won't be as bad as I thought it'd be." With a sly grin the dragon slayer followed the panty-less mage up the stairs.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Here goes the best week of the year! Next prompt: First time (August 22nd)**


	2. Prompt 1: First Time

***WARNING LEMON AHEAD: RATED M***

 **This turned out longer than I thought it would. It ended up being about 7 pages, single spaced 12 point font. Lol. It was my first time writing a sex scene so sorry if it sucks. This also contains spoilers all the way up to like, the current chapter I guess. If you've only watched the anime, expect spoilers. I hope you guys like it, and hopefully I'll get a little better at intimate scenes with the practice from this week! I do change POV, and there's a line break that signals it. Also sorry if there's errors/typos. It's late at night and I want to give it to you guys ASAP so I probably didn't read over it as much as I should have. Anyways, I'm done with my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt 1: First Time (Aug 22nd)

War was coming. Fairy Tail had always seemed to be the target of many evil organizations and people, but now the truth was coming out. The guild had its own kind of darkness to it, but everyone was willing to risk their life to protect their home no matter what. After a year being apart from her nakama, Levy was sure as hell going to fight to bring everything back together again. Her time at the council, learning Holy script, falling in love, it was all worth fighting for. The script mage's body was tense as she felt familiar hands rest on her shoulders.

"Let's go home for now." She glanced up behind her shoulder at the man, nodding, unable to find the words to speak.

"Gajeel." Pantherlily spoke that one word, keeping his feet glued to the table as Gajeel led Levy away from the battle preparations going on.

"Why'd he say your name? Where are we going? Shouldn't we stay…?" The bluenette felt a little guilty for leaving, even though a few others had already left the guild too. Master had told them it was okay to leave and that they would all be called when the time came, but it still didn't mean they could relax.

"I'm taking you to my place. Hasn't been used in a while but I'm sure everything's still there." His hands dropped from her shoulders when they were out of the door and she immediately grabbed the hand closest to her, gripping it with all the strength she had in her.

"Thank you." Their fingers intertwined and her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. With all the time they had spent together on the council they finally seemed to be moving somewhere with their relationship. Nothing was ever exclusively said, but Levy would wait for him. She loved him, after all. Sometimes they would have moments like this, where their closeness was clear. Pantherlily tended to act as a mediator during those times, but he wasn't here now. No one was. Moments of intimacy didn't usually happen while preparing for battle and she wasn't sure what to make of the situation. A chill crawled up her arm as Gajeel let go to unlock the door. Everything was exactly the same as he left it, the dim light flicking on as she followed him in. Levy jumped as the iron dragon slayer swung around to face her, grabbing her arms tight, eyes swimming with emotion.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side." His words sliced through the thin string that had been holding her together and she couldn't stop the sobs leaving her mouth. She had to say it. He had to know and this might be her last chance.

"Gajeel, I… I lo-" His mouth was on hers, silencing her cries. The saltiness of her tears was washed away by their interlocking lips. Her body tingled as his fingers danced up her thighs and he lifted her to his body and pressed her back against the front door, never breaking their contact. She wasn't in control of her body anymore, and her fingers twisted into his hair trying to bring him closer. Her lungs were on fire when they finally pulled away from each other.

"If we keep going like this I ain't gonna stop, Shorty." There was something primal in his eyes and her own eyes widened when she realized what he was implying. Her forehead fell against his and she grinned.

"Stupid Gajeel." She initiated the kiss this time, still smiling against his lips. He gripped her thighs tighter, pulling her away from the wall and eliciting a gasp from the petite girl. It was amazing how such a small action cause such a response from her body. The lust in his eyes had turned on her even more, and she almost felt like there was no oxygen in the room. It was getting harder to breath, but she trusted him with all her heart. If you had told her years ago that she one day would be trusting Gajeel with every inch of her body, she would've laughed or gotten angry, but after everything that had happened with the S-class trials, the Grand Magic Games, and Tataros, there was no one else she would rather be with.

His large body covered hers as he laid her gently on his bed, making sure to keep his full weight off her. They continued their assault on each other's mouths as her hands roamed his body. Just touching him fueled the fire in her body, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his bare hands on her flesh. Each spot his fingers touched tingled as he pushed her shirt up and fingered the edges of her bra. After what felt like hours of anticipation he brushed his thumb across her covered nipple, and what sanity she had left was quickly escaping through the sounds coming from her mouth as she unlatched her mouth from his.

"Gaj… it's too hot… i need… off…" Her breathing came in short pants and her clothes suddenly became the bane of her existence. It was embarrassing, but she felt like she would pass out if she didn't get out of her clothing.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Gihee." The dress she had on was torn off her body in a second but she was too busy focusing on Gajeel's mouth on her neck to care. His mouth made it's way down, passing over her collarbone and reaching the top of her breast. She was well aware of his fangs dragging across her skin, and was surprised he stopped for a moment to unclasp her bra from behind her back. She moved her arms to wiggle the rest of the way out of the undergarment and instinctively covered herself.

"I'm a flat-board compared to everyone else…" A blush graced her face as Gajeel stared down at her. She yelped as he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. His free hand moved down her body, and she melted under his touch as he rubbed his thumb on the edge of her hipbone.

"You're fucking perfect and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He growled as he leaned down to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples and a load moan escaped her mouth. The feeling of his warm breath on her mound sent her to the edge, and she begged for him to encircle his mouth around her, well aware of his teasing. His other hand had moved to her backside, and he lifted her slightly, pressing her groin into his. She pulled at her arms, wanting to feel his body and run her hands through his hair, but he wouldn't let up. He continued his descent down her stomach, nipping and sucking at the skin. She arched her back as he reached the hem of her panties, and they were suddenly off her body, thrown to who knows where.

"Gajeel!" His hand was already on her womanhood and she had no time to be embarrassed as he slid his finger just in the opening of her. It was unlike anything she had felt before. She wiggled her hips, not sure if she handle any more, pleading for her hands to be released, begging for more of whatever he was doing to her. When her hands were released she immediately brought his mouth back to hers, and began trying to force his clothing off. He stopped her hands as they reached the hem of his pants.

"It's your first time." They were both breathing hard as he questioned her. "And I'm already running low on restraint. Don't break eye contact with me until it stops hurting, ya got it?" She nodded slightly, his breath tickling her ear. He moved his hands and allowed her to undress the rest of him. A guttural growl ripped from his throat as she pulled his boxers down, her delicate fingers brushing his length on the way down. Her original plan of playing with him a little was thrown out the window as he moved with unbelievable speed to position himself at her entrance. She could feel herself quivering at the arousal she felt at his growling and seeing his erection.

"Eyes open." Her hazel eyes flew wide open to meet his red ones and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving her silent permission to him. Iron scales began to line his arms as he slid himself into her tightness, his refusal to give into his dragon instincts making it almost painfully slow. The eye contact kept him grounded long enough to be gentle at first.

"Ah ah don't move!" Gajeel lost the fight as she closed her eyes and dipped her head into his shoulder. He grabbed her head and claimed her lips once more as he pulled out and slammed back into her, unable to control himself any longer.

"Fuck Levy…" Her whimpers turned into moans quickly as he growled out once more. They were lost in bliss, forgetting what was awaiting them shortly. All the sexual tension they had both felt in the past year or so was being released into this. Levy was lost in her mind, unable to make coherent words. At some point her lover had flipped them so she was on top of him, but he was still in charge despite what the position implied. He easily controlled her body, moving her up and down as he continued pumping into her. Her mind was bright and she could feel herself coming closer and closer to something wonderful but utterly terrifying at the same time. The feelings in her body were so raw she almost thought that Zeref had attacked and she was actually experiencing her death. After an eternity of soaring cloud nine, her senses exploded. She screamed out, clutching his chest as he filled her with his essence. The fear of her feelings left her along with her sanity. Her eyelids were heavy and she winced as Gajeel pulled out of her. His arms cradled her body and she could see the scales on his arms receding. She noticed her mind coming back as she wondered just how much of his body was covered in scales and why they had appeared in the first place. She couldn't find the energy to panic about what had just happened, not that it was a bad thing. It was the most amazing thing she had experienced, in fact. The dragon slayer began moving, her body cried out in protest but she couldn't find her words to ask him to stop.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into a warm bath." Gajeel lifted her naked body against his, carrying her bridal style to his bathroom and turning on the water with his foot. She was awed at this side of him. He had been sweet and nice to her before, although it was in his own unique way. This was insanely different, though. No nicknames, no pressure to speak, no joking. Her body tensed as he stepped in and she realized he was getting in with her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to, she just knew she couldn't take any more of what just happened.

"Relax, Shorty. I'm not planning on jumpin' ya in the bath." He grinned at her and she smiled softly in amusement at his usual self coming back out. The water soothed her body as soon as they settled down. Gajeel washed her body for her, the act feeling intimate in a whole different way than their love-making just moments ago. She couldn't stop herself from beginning to fall asleep as she laid back against his chest. The next thing she knew she was back in his bed, her eyes catching a glance of his star patterned blanket before she completely went under.

"I love you Gajeel." She fought to whisper the declaration as she was swept into sleep once more.

* * *

"Shit, she's gonna kill me when she comes out of it." Ripped clothing hung from his hands as he picked up the evidence strung about the room. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she slept. She looked so peaceful, and was his ray of light in the darkness that was about to surround Magnolia. He dumped the dirty and ripped clothing in the basket he kept in his bathroom when he heard Lily approaching from outside. The black cat opened the door and Gajeel walked out into the main room, expecting a lecture from his friend.

"Everyone's just waiting now. I take it things went well here?" Pantherlily filled him in on any details they missed, glancing into his room where the script mage slept. Gajeel sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"How do I tell her what she wants to hear?" It wasn't that he didn't love her. Words were just her thing, and he couldn't figure out a way to tell her everything he wanted to. All the things he wanted with her, everything he thought about her, she deserved to hear it all.

"Well I assume you just showed her, so just say it. She obviously feels the same way." The cat always found a way to get through to him, knowing exactly what he needed to hear. He pondered his words, sighing once more. Now wasn't the time. Not with Zeref and his army standing by to march into their homes.

"When we get out of this alive I'll tell her. For now, I need you to stay here while I run to her place really quick. If anything starts happening you stay here. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

He snuck into Fairy Hills rather easily, finding her room by the musty smell of books, and searched her drawers and closet for anything he had ever seen her wear. In the end he chose a tank top and shorts set he knew she had worn to bed before. Making sure to grab a new pair of panties, he quickly made his way back to his place. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone so when Lily showed up it was a silent blessing.

"Back already?" Lily was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed as Gajeel walked over to the sleeping mage.

"Just had to grab a few things for her." He tried not to sound embarrassed, pushing away the thoughts of a certain article of clothing he spotted in her wardrobe. She continued sleeping while he dressed her.

"What'd you do to her, give her drugs?" The black exceed laughed as Gajeel pulled the blanket back over her.

"Shut up, damn cat. She just passed out on me. Guess I'm just that good, gihee." Looking back down at Levy, he felt the sudden need to be next to her again. He wasn't tired, but he wanted to make sure she didn't think he bailed afterwards either. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed under the star-studded sheets next to her, pushing back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while as Gajeel took in every detail of the girl he was in love with.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Pantherlily's voice brought him back to the situation and he grunted, putting his hands behind his head and moving onto his back.

"Anyone who fucks with my guild ain't walking away. We've got to win this. I've got to win this. For her." They both looked at the bluenette once more. Gajeel knew that Lily held her close in his heart as well. Their time on the council had kind of made it seem like they were a family when Levy wasn't away with the other idiots there.

"Aye." Lily's brows furrowed as Gajeel glanced out the window, feeling an ominous evil wash over the town.

"They're here already, damn bastards." He sat up, shaking the shoulder of the girl next to him.

"Whaaa…? How did I… What am I wearing? Where am I? Oh wait..." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, spurting out nonsense as he got dressed once again.

"I know you wanna sleep but I doubt Zeref's gonna let ya do it. I'll walk ya to Fairy Hills if you wanna change but we gotta be quick." It pained him to move on like nothing had happened, but they couldn't sit here talking about their feelings while everyone else was busy fighting.

"Oh. Um, yea that would be nice. But um… do you think you could help me for a minute? I'm a little um, sore I guess." The script mage blushed as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He could hear her bones popping and he held out his hands to her and she slowly stood, and waited a moment while she stretched her legs out.

"Come on Lily, you too. They're about to start yelling in our heads again and Shorty's gotta get her fighting gear on." The cat jumped off the table and followed them out the door. Levy held onto his arm tightly the whole walk there, but he could tell her steps were getting more comfortable the more she walked. He sighed as Fairy Hills came into view.

"Gajeel. You've gotta go. They want the dragon slayers up there at that ship and they need you. I'll go straight to the guild and wait for you there. I promise I won't leave until you're there." She looked up into his eyes and squeezed his hand. He leaned down, grasping her head and pulling her ear by his mouth.

"Ya better mean that, Shrimp. I'll be back as soon as I can. And while you're at it, why don't ya put on that little iron tank top I spotted earlier? Gihee." He saw her blush furiously out of the corner of his eye before he was assaulted by her arms around him.

"Stupid Gajeel. Just make sure you come back to get me…" He patted her head comfortingly as her voice barely came out as a whisper.

"I'll definitely be back for you, don't forget it." He looked at her with all the seriousness he had in his body. Her smile broke through the darkness as Lily lifted him up in the air.

"Let's hope you're right." Gajeel huffed at Lily's words, and he glanced back down once more to see her blue locks disappearing into the building.

* * *

 **I'll definitely be coming back to this and editing it when I get to this part in my other story Found. Please review, I would love feedback on this so I can make it better in the future! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Prompt 2: Piercings

**Prompt 2 is here! I started writing this and then the original prompt ended up going a different direction than I planned, so it's actually going to be the story for the last prompt (Wet Dream) and I came up with this one pretty quick. I already had the idea but I decided the time/place last minute. This is based off of the second Christmas special OVA, which I highly recommend watching. No spoilers really, and it's rated T. Enjoy!**

 **PS: Sorry if there's errors, I tried to post is ASAP and didn't edit very much.**

* * *

Prompt 2: Piercings (Aug 23rd)

The walk back to Fairy Hills had to have been one of the most embarrassing things she had experienced. After sobering up a little, Levy had decided to go ahead and head back home, however, a certain iron dragon slayer insisted to walk her home just in case anyone tried to approach her.

"It's Christmas Eve, Gajeel, I doubt anyone's out at this hour." She rolled her eyes at his insistence, but appreciated it nonetheless. After all, it may be a little harder to conjure her magic with alcohol in her system.

"There's gonna be at least one fucker somewhere looking for drunk little Shrimps, and I ain't gonna let that happen." He followed her out the door as she waved goodbye to everyone. The script mage shivered at the cold, and stuck out her tongue to catch some snowflakes.

"Oi, we better get moving. Ain't no time to be sticking your tongue out like an idiot." She wiggled her tongue at him in response, taunting him further.

"Stupid Gajeel." She brought her cold tongue back in glancing at the man. _He seems cuter than usual. Actually, a lot cuter than usual. Hm, I don't know how much longer I can blame this on the alcohol._

"What'cha lookin' at, Shortstack? Can't keep your eyes off me after I stripped, huh?" The bluenette barely acknowledged his words, watching a grin appear as she continued staring at him while they were walking. A blush rose to her face when she realized what he was talking about, but her thoughts were coming in droves so she went with the one on the tip of her tongue, as any drunk would do.

"Do your piercings get cold in the winter?" Her hand reached out to touch him and he jumped back, halting their walk.

"What kinda stupid question is that?" Gajeel looked down at her, grabbing her hand as it approached his face. She pouted at him.

"I just want to touch them to see. Pleeeeaseee?" He slowly brought her hand closer to his face, her fingertip brushing the piercings underneath his bottom lip. She could feel him shiver, and she was definitely surprised to feel the warmth in the metal.

"It's my own metal. I can make em' come and go as I please but I usually just leave them be. They don't get cold since they're in sync with my body temperature." She was amazed to hear him speak of them like this, not expecting the seriousness and extensive knowledge about them. The bookworm's thirst for knowledge pressed her forward with more questions.

"Hm. That's pretty cool. I guess I never thought of that." Her fingers continued rubbing the round piercings, and she noticed he was definitely reacting to them. "Can you feel them?" His eyes snapped open and he pulled away once more. _Damn, he realized I could notice his reactions._

"Tch, duh I can feel them. I just told you they were my own metal and a part of me." The dragon slayer began walking again, pulling Levy behind with him. They began approaching on Fairy Hills and she could feel how tired she was as she almost jumped for joy realizing how close to her bed she was. She did have one more question for the dragon slayer, though.

"So. What do they feel like?" Her eyes bore into his red ones, trying to read his reply before he spoke it. Judging by his reaction it was something he really didn't want to talk about.

"Get some sleep, ya lightweight. Oh, and I think these belong to you, gihee." In his held out hand was none-other than the panties she had been forced to toss out the window. Her eyes widened and she pushed her assault of questions on him about his piercings to the back of her brain. She quickly snatched them out of his hand and stomped to the front doors of the dormitory.

"This isn't over. I expect a full explanation tomorrow, and why'd you have my panties the whole time anyways? Pervert." She grinned slyly, blushing as she waved goodnight at him and closed the door, panties in hand. She ran upstairs, turning on her room light and sliding down the wall, blushing furiously. _I can't believe I did that. Lu-chan better remind me not to drink around Gajeel anymore._

"If ya remember anything from this night that is." Gajeel laughed as he saw the light in her room come on, signaling her safe journey up the stairs. He breathed in deep before making his way to his apartment.

"Maybe I should've kept them after all, gihee."

* * *

 **There you have it! Please read, review, favorite, whatever you want to do to show your feedback! I had like, 500 readers the past 24 hours but I really didn't get that much feedback review-wise so it kinda bummed me out. I would love to hear from all of you! Next prompt: Dirty Talk (Aug 23rd)**


	4. Prompt 7: Wet Dream

**Ahhh I finally got this finished and posted! This was supposed to be posted a week ago on the 28th but I came down with a nasty kidney infection and had to catch up on some other things once I recovered. Last week also began the first week of rush events for my sorority and so I was a little busy handling some of that while sick. Anyways, this actually started out to be the Dirty Talk prompt, but then as I was writing I went a different direction. It's not exactly a wet dream that happens I guess, but there is wetness and erotic dreams involved so it's close enough. I am also turning this particular "story" into the place where I'll post any one-shots on Gajevy that I have. So do follow/favorite that way you know if I do post another one-shot or anything in the future. I'm planning on finishing up 1-2 more of the Gajevy Love Fest prompts, and will post when I can.**

 **As for a reviews, here's some replies because I love you.**

 **Weezle474: About the dates and stuff, Gajevey Love Fest was August 22nd through 28th, with prompts for each day. However, most were posted on a different day from the actual day the prompt was listed for. I just put the dates to help me keep track of the prompts and to try to stay on track! Which as you see didn't end up working well. Lol. Thank you for your review!**

 **Gajeelswoman: Thank you for the complement! I can't wait to put out more writing for you!**

 **writingissues: Thank you so much! Yea, I was like basically crying when I was writing just thinking of the pain that comes later. Still trying to patiently wait for their reunion!**

 **Levsa: Thank you very much! I enjoy writing a witty and playfully conniving Levy.**

 **Zunifex: I'm very glad you enjoyed. I try to capture a wide audience so I'm glad I can achieve that!**

* * *

Promp 7: Wet Dream

"Can we… please… take… a… break... " Levy could barely huff out the words as she ran up the hill behind her S-class trial partner. She had been excited at first to be able to spend more time with the dragon slayer, but now she realized just how wrong she had been.

"Giving up already, Shorty?" Gajeel ran with ease, stopping and waiting for her at the top of a large hill outside of Magnolia. _What are the chances I can catch him off guard and run for my life the rest of the way into town? Hm, slim chances. A girl can dream of escape._ She collapsed at his feet when she finally made it over the top, lying spread eagle and panting heavily.

"I really wasn't expecting you to run her into the ground like this the first day, Gajeel." Pantherlily approached the two, holding a water bottle out to the bluenette. She reached out, anxious for the feel of the cold water pouring into her mouth, and was heartbroken to see the bottle yanked up by Satan himself before she could reach it. Despite her aching body she jumped up, glaring daggers into his red eyes.

"Give that to me now, Gajeel." She was already sweating, but she could feel her body heat up even more with anger. _Who does he think he is to deny me water?_

"Not without a fight, gihee." His grin was quickly wiped off his face as she wrote out "ink" and threw it in his face before he could finish laughing. She jumped up and swiped the water bottle from his hand before he realized what had happened. _How'd ya like that stupid Gajeel!_ She opened the bottle, placed it to her lips, barely tasting the cool victory before she felt herself fly through the air and land over the shoulder of the dragon slayer. The water slooshed out of the bottle as it flew from her hands, and much to her dismay, it all landed on the grass instead of her mouth.

"Put. Me. Down! Are you just gonna watch, Lily!?" Levy pounded on her captor's back while calling out to the exceed who was watching the scene unfold with an amused grin on his face. _Oh, just you wait cat, and I'll slap that grin off your face too._

"Damn, all this just for trying to help? This earns you another trip up the hill, Shrimp." He was walking her back down the hill, leaving Lily and the water bottles behind. _Think think think… Oh that's it! Hee hee._

"Solid Script: Water!" Her arms stretched up, welcoming the cool assault of water fell down from above as she laughed with delight. Gajeel placed her on the ground as she jumped about in the water that continued to rain down. He glanced sideways and she caught his eye and smirked.

"I win!" Levy poked her finger at him and stuck her tongue out. Gajeel's hair was plastered to his head and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth. She couldn't stop laughing and grabbed her stomach, feeling the burn from the running she was doing earlier.

"Tch. Go on and take your stupid break, Shorty. Meet me back at the guild in an hour and half and we'll really start fighting then." The large man called for Pantherlily to follow. _Hm, I wonder why he had such a change of heart? I'm not complaining though!_ She turned her back to him, picking up her bag from beneath the tree when something sopping wet smacked onto her upper back and head. Reaching back, she peeled it off the skin of her back and arms holding it out to see just what it was. _Oh no he didn't…_

"Gajeel Redfox, you-" The moment her eyes landed on him was the moment she officially lost the game. Her words fled her mind and she blushed at the sight of the beads of water dripping down her partner's toned torso . Her mouth suddenly went dry again, and she quickly spun on her heel to hide the rest of her reaction.

"Gihee, figured you'd like what you saw. Anyways, put that on or else everyone else is gonna be seeing a lot more of you than you were hoping on your way back." She glanced down at her clothing, her back still to him. _What is he… oh… OH!_ Through the front of her shorts she could see the white lace trimming on the edges of the thong she was wearing under her white, wet, and now transparent exercise shorts.

"Uh, thanks I guess I'll see you later!" She tugged his shirt on embarrassingly as he began walking away. The bottom of it fortunately reached her knees, successfully covering her bottom half. _Oh god, he saw didn't he… he saw straight to my ass and probably my underwear too._ Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she made the five minute walk back to Fairy Hills quickly, praying that no one would see her current state of dress. She peeked around the door as she opened it, and seeing no one, she sprinted up the stairs, fighting with her key in her bag as she raced the clock.

"Levy-chan? Is that…" Levy whipped her head to the celestial mage who was currently facing her with her mouth wide open. The blonde's shock quickly turned into a mocking grin. "I knew there had to be something going on but I definitely didn't think it was this already." Lucy snickered as the bluenette struggled with an explanation.

"It's not what it looks like! Gajeel was being a dummy during training and then things happened and we ended up both soaking wet, but I have white shorts on and he probably got a good look of my backside when I bent over, but that's not the point, the point is that he lent me this to wear back here so no one else would see my underwear or butt on the way." The rambling was apparent to both of them, with the script mage blushing furiously as she finally got her key out and stuck it into the door.

"Sure, sure, whatever you want to believe. I'll be waiting for more details by the end of the week." Lucy winked at her before walking down the hall and down the stairs. _She sure loves to joke about others relationships for someone who is so blind to her own! Wonder what she was doing here anyways. I guess she was here to see Cana, I almost forgot they were partners._ Levy opened her own door, stepping in and going straight to her bathroom to wash up. As she looked at herself in the still wet clothing, she couldn't help but think back to the way Gajeel's body looked, each bead of water calling out to her, just asking to be- _Agh! I do not need to be having these thoughts right now!_

* * *

"So that was nice of you. And rather uncharacteristic." Pantherlily couldn't let up on the fact that Gajeel had given his shirt to the girl.

"Tch, just didn't want anyone staring down her ass. Doesn't mean anything." The iron dragon slayer acted as apathetic as he could, but his little exceed was far too knowing to fall for that act.

"Oh so you're the only one allowed to stare at her body like that?" Lily smirked up at his partner in time to see his face scrunch up in an attempt to hide his blushing features. The two approached their house that sat on the outskirts of town, though not too far from the guild hall.

"Whatever. I'm gonna change and clean-up real quick before meeting up with Levy again." Gajeel went into his room to change from his damp pants before laying on the couch with a sandwich and some iron to crunch on.

After some time, Gajeel quickly sat up when he heard his front door swing open, and he couldn't stop his gaping mouth as his eyes landed on a blue-haired girl who was still in her wet clothing and swinging her hips seductively as she strode into his home. He couldn't help his eyes from tracing the way her clothing clung to her body, and he could feel his arousal at the sight of her lacy panties peeking through her wet shorts.

"Uh, um, I thought we were meeting at the guild?" He could barely form a coherent sentence as he continued watching the girl walk towards him. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to help me out of these wet clothes?" Levy stopped in front of him, smiling as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips at the edge of her shorts. He could feel his self-control being tested as he slipped a finger under the hem, running it slowly across the skin he so wished to taste. His sensitive ears picked up on the sharp breath of air she sucked in as her skin shivered under his touch. She reached forwards, taking hold of his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. Her scent was overwhelming and it was making it difficult for him to think.

"Lev, what are you-" He left his sentence hanging as she placed a finger to his lips, her other fingers lightly skimming the sides of his face.

"I only want to thank you for the help you're giving me. Won't you accept my thanks, Gajeel?" The sound of his name rolling from her mouth made him snap.

He pushed up her tank top up some as he brought her body to him, placing his mouth at the top of her hip. He flicked his tongue out as he kissed her wet skin, relishing the sounds she was making. As he made his way lower, he nipped at her skin, making her moan softly as she grasped the sides of his head. She made no move to stop him as he rolled down the hem of her shorts, removing one of her hands to help pull them down. The sight of Levy in her damp, white, lacy thong was almost too much for him. He pulled her down to where she was straddling his lap, running his fingers across the edges of her panties, just barely grazing the top of her generous backside. The feeling of her ass rubbing on the tops of his thighs drove him insane. Her hands left him as she gripped the edges of her top, slowly pulling it upwards and over her head. It dropped loudly on the floor but nothing could distract him from the sight of her smooth skin covered in yet another white undergarment. He could see the tips of her nipples poking through the wet fabric and he dragged his hand up her side as she continued her soft sighs. He brought his hand across her stomach and brushed his thumb across her covered breast, the action making her gasp loudly and buck her hips forward. If he didn't still have his pants on he might've taken her right there as he felt her front brush the top of his hard manhood. He growled as he stood them both up before falling back to the couch with her underneath him. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips towards her own, and as he closed his eyes his lips met with the familiar fabric of his couch.

"What the…?" Gajeel's eyes flew open and he realized he was lying face down on the couch in his living room with no Levy in sight. He sat up and winced at his aching erection and heated body.

"Oh good, you're awake. It's about time you go meet Levy. Or did you already meet her in your dreams? You may want to avoid falling asleep at the guild if you're gonna say her name like that while you nap." Pantherlily had his arms crossed as he grinned at Gajeel knowingly. _That smart-ass cat of mine better keep his mouth shut._

"Shut up, cat. I've gotta shower and then we'll go." After an uncomfortable walk to his bathroom, Gajeel stepped into the cold shower. _If this dream shit continues I see a lot of cold showers in my future._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! R &R is highly appreciated! **


End file.
